What We're Missing
by Aisha Felina
Summary: AU Shuichi and Suguru belong to a group of street children led by Ryuichi. Cared for by others, everyone faces their own small physical, emotional, and mental adventures. kinda bad summary..
1. A New Home

Hiyo! This is my first Gravitation fic, so please be kind. ^.^; Ah well. Heck, this is my first yaoi fic too! So.  
  
I was reading in school one of those Current Event magazine thingies, and it was about street children. And then... THE PLOT BUNNY ATTACKED!!! XD  
  
Ahem. So yeah, that's kinda what this is based off of. It'll be AU, and will probably switch different views.  
  
So, let's get started!  
  
Oh yeah. SHONEN-AI SHONEN-AI SHONEN-AI!! Not so much in this chappie, but it WILL later. And if I'm brave it could switch to yaoi. If this offends you, please leave. But then I must ask: What the heck are you doing perusing the Gravitation section?? Boredom, perhaps?...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~  
  
Shuichi lifted his head from his knees to stare blankly at the opposite wall of the side alley. He like the other street children were waiting for their "leader" to come back.  
  
They were alone. Abandoned, disowned, or orphaned, they never really knew much of a life. They slept on the dusty streets or the safe, hidden side alley ways.  
  
Shuichi had been disowned. His single Mother couldn't care for him anymore. She insisted it was alright, but he left anyways. At ten years old he was wandering the streets, looking for anywhere to stay. Finally he found the other kids, who welcomed him, because he was the second oldest of them all.   
  
He was 19 now. He had become very good at street life, and was one of the sole providers for the small group.  
  
*** Shuichi's POV ***  
  
Ah, Ryuichi-sama is back. It took a little while longer than usual.   
  
Ryuichi-sama is the 'leader' of our gang (if that's what you'd call it), and rightfully so. He's a 31 year old man who's been on the streets for about 15 years. He's got an old enough and clean enough apperance to be confused with another citizen here. He mostly does the stealing and caring for us.  
  
We personally believe he's an angel. Why? Because of the fact he doesen't remember a THING about his childhood. He just knows when he woke up one day, he was far from home. So that plus him always having a cheerful outlook on the world.  
  
Ryuichi was holding a few sacks, but that was about it. We gathered around as he sat down on the dusty ground.  
  
"Good news," he said in perfect english, for he never really was that great at Japanese. " We will be out for selection again."  
  
A few were excited while others weren't. When you were out for selection, they would put all of us before a crowd, who would be able to "adopt" us. This had happened for us once before. At that time, my then best friend Hiro was taken away. For some reason, Ryuichi had pulled me and another kid behind him. He would just glare towards anyone who looked at him. After when I asked him why he did that, he just responed "Not ready." Sometimes he didn't make sence.  
  
The first selection lessened our group, so now there's six plus Ryuichi-sama. Seven. Kinda unlucky ne?  
  
"Demo," Ryuichi stopped us, " this time around we'll be going on a train to the western area. You'll probably have a better chance over there. We leave tomorrow, so gather anything you have."  
  
Everyone nodded. I decided to ask, "What are in the bags?"  
  
He looked down at the two of them, then laughed, " I was able to get some money. I had to sell my blue headband, but I'll live," he explained winking.  
  
We ate what little we could get, and after it got dark we began to snuggle next to Ryuichi, wrapped in one big, dirty blanket.  
  
Suguru curled up next to me. He was my best friend, and was the other teen Ryuichi-sama had hidden at selection. Suguru Fujisaki was smart, proof he had about a two year education, but was also pretty quiet.  
  
All of us exchanged a few whispered words before drifting off into a hopeful sleep.  
  
--- Elsewhere, western area ---  
  
** Eiri's POV **  
  
" Are you going to the 'selection' tomorrow, Eiri-san?"  
  
I looked up from some lyrics I was writing to be greeted by my friend's eversmiling face.  
  
"Nani?" I asked.   
  
Tohma just laughed. "Didn't you hear me Eiri-san? The selection! Ya know, it's what they call it when they gather street kids for people to care for."  
  
I stuck my cigarette into the ashtray. "Really?"  
  
Tohma nodded, then regained his hopeful look. I sighed.  
  
"Fine, I'll go."   
  
Tohma breathed a 'good' before walking off to the door of the office, but stoped in the doorway long enough to tell me, "Your brother's coming too."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "We all know how he 'takes care of children'," I mumbled to myself, but I knew Tohma had allredy left.  
  
Did he expect me to find some kid to take in? As a love interest? He had been hounding me for years, but finally gave up. But he didn't believe my 'boyfriend' now was suitable enough. Well.. he's not my boyfriend... I think....  
  
No. That's not gonna happen. I won't just find some kid who's a little younger than me and fall in love with him or something.  
  
Things just don't work out that way...  
  
--- The next day, western area ---  
  
** Shuichi's POV **   
  
I don't think I want to ride on another train ever again.  
  
For one thing, it was schorching hot. For another, it was crowded. I sat at first with just Suguru, Ryuichi, and another girl named Samantha from America that we knew. But then all four of us were squished together on a bench meant for only two people to make room for three other people across from us.  
  
I finally stepped out of that godawful train into the clean air. We were in another city altogether, and this one had more buildings. We all were hurried into an air conditioned station, then right back out and over to the side. Already was a small crowd of people waiting. And once again I was pulled with Suguru by Ryuichi-sama, only this time we were shoved in front of him while he stood in the back. He muttered something along the lines of "destiny". I still don't understand him.  
  
Some older guy is speaking with the group of people, and some of them are nodding and looking out here. I'm begining to get nervous, so I glance at Suguru. He's staring ahead with a determined look, but you can tell he feels the same way I do by the way he's biting his bottom lip and keeps giving involuntary motions every few seconds.  
  
The adults file through us, and we gradually spread out. I'm pushed away from Suguru a little, but I can still see as a kind looking man comes to him and asks him a few things. My friend's face grows a noticable shade of red, but finally is taken away. We both look back to Ryuichi-sama who simply nods.  
  
A few minutes later a mean-looking man comes to me. Just my luck.  
  
"You look strong enough to do hard labor,"he told me. He obviously traveled here because there was no farm land in this area. He grabbed my arm and said, "Your coming with me boy."  
  
Like before I looked back at Ryuichi-sama, but now his eyes were narrowed and filled with anger, and he looked about ready to kill. So I fought.   
  
I pulled against the other man with all of my strength, which included punching and kicking, and basically making as much noise as possible to get him away from me.  
  
"What are you doing??" he growled, and raised his hand. I continued to struggle, bracing myself for the blow that was to come, but it never did. Instead I just heard a voice.  
  
"I wouldn't do that. I dislike people who abuse children."  
  
** Eiri's POV **  
  
"I wouldn't do that. I dislike people who abuse children," I said calmly as I held the man's wrist. He looked up to say something, but when he saw my glare he stomped away.  
  
The unnaturally pink haired teen stared up at me.   
  
"Hey, how old are you kid?" I asked, but the boy seemed offended.  
  
"I'm not a kid," he grumbled, "I'm nineteen."  
  
Great. I go for the attitudal one. "Would you like to come with me? I work in a recording studio, but when I'm not there I have someone who can look after you." He sounded like he would have a pretty singing voice really.  
  
He looked behind him for some reason, then looked back at me with an adorable grin. "Okay."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Ano, Shuichi."  
  
I held out my hand for the street kid, which he took. "Eiri Uesugi."  
  
I began to lead him back to where Tohma was standing with the cute kid he had got. The younger teen kept shifting or brushing dirt off himself. I really don't blame him; Tohma can do that to you.  
  
When Tohma looked over to us he took one look at Shuichi and gave smile as to say "mission accomplished". He's too arrogant for his own good sometimes.  
  
** Shuichi's POV **  
  
I believe I'm lucky. I've been picked by a guy who is like an angel. Maybe Ryuichi-sama sent him here?  
  
And now we've just stopped by this other blonde-haired guy, who isn't quite as handsome as Eiri-san. And Suguru's with him! We instantly give a friendly hug.  
  
"You know him Shuichi?" Eiri-san asks me. I like his voice, it's very smooth yet powerful.  
  
"Oh, hai, we're good friends." Than a thought struck. If Eiri-san knows the smiley guy ( I bet it hurts if you do that alot), who's taking Suguru, then... "Will we be able to see each other again?"  
  
"Oh yes," the smilely guy says in english, "Eiri-san and I work together in the same building, and we don't live too far away from one another."  
  
Yes, this is great.  
  
"Can we go now?" Eiri-san interrupted impatiently. Smiley shook his head.  
  
"No, Tatsuha-kun hasn't come back yet, I'm supposed to bring him home." The sun was going down and the crowd was diminishing, so it wouldn't be too hard to find him I would think. "Oh, wait, I see him. He's with the older brunette.."  
  
Eh? Brunette? Sure enough, when I followed the others' gazes, they were set on Ryuichi-sama, with a black haired guy around Fujisaki's age hanging onto him. I could read Ryuichi's lips, something like "remove your hands this instant." And the guy, who I'm assuming was Tatsuha, removed his hands from where they had wandered down Ryuichi's backside, just.. lower.   
  
"Tatsuha! Come on!" Eiri-san yelled, but didn't wait for an answer as he started to pull me towards them. When we got there Tatsuha started to cry.  
  
"He won't come with me!" He yelled in a childish way. Eiri-san asked Ryuichi-sama if he thought he was a little too old to be a street kid, but Ryuichi-sama just shrugged.  
  
"Won't you come with us? Onegai??" I pleaded to Ryuichi-sama. But he looked at me sadly.  
  
"I can't. I need to take care of the other children who are left." He stooped down to my level, saying, " I promise we'll meet again. Tell Suguru-chan it'll be okay. Sayonara." He ruffled my hair, then left to board the train again.   
  
I fought the tears that threatened to fall; I didn't want Eiri-san to think of me as a wimp. Then he'd send back.  
  
But isn't that what I wanted now?  
  
Why when everything is going great, things crumble? Just my luck.  
  
--- Few minutes later, Eiri's car ---  
  
** Eiri's POV **  
  
The kid looks pretty depressed. He's trying to smile, but you can tell it's by an effort. I'm guessing the older guy meant alot to him, and his friend too.   
  
And I'm also guessing he's never been in a car before either, or it's been a long time since he was in one. Shuichi said my car was awesome, then preceded to click buttons. The only way to stop him was to allow him to eat my strawberry shortcake. (A/N *shudder* ) Which I was going to eat. And was my last one. I'll have to pick some up afterwards.  
  
I park in front of my apartment, it's not too crowded and not to small. Plus the people are friendly, but maybe TOO friendly. Ah well.  
  
I let Shuichi out and led him up to the second floor, where my room is. I have a roomate, and we both pay some of the rent. Our apartment is pretty spacious, so there should be no problem with Shuichi fitting in.  
  
"Oi, I'm going to the store, anything you like to eat?" I asked Shuichi when we were in front of my door. He looked up at me with those purpleish eyes of his, then looks thoughtful.  
  
"I've tried pocky before, the strawberry kind." He says a little timidly. So we both have a thing for strawberry, eh?  
  
"Okay. I'll be right back, just let yourself in, my friend will be there, just tell him who you are, he'll know what to do." I explained a little quickly. He nodded and I walked away at a quickened pace.  
  
Truth was, I didn't want to leave them two alone together. But he wouldn't go to the store for me, he's so lazy. So if I just tried to hurry, maybe I could delay the chaos.  
  
Maybe.  
  
** Shuichi's POV **  
  
I watched quietly as Eiri-san began to walk away. Once he was out of sight, I knocked softly on the door.  
  
A voice came from the house asking, "Who is it?" It sounded male, and young too.  
  
"Shuichi," I called back. There was shuffling but no answer. "Eiri-san said you'd know what to do..?"  
  
The door opened and a man with orange hair stood before me. (A/n *runs before readers realize who it is*) His eyes were kinda droopy, and his smile was creeping me out.  
  
"Oh. You're from the street gang, right?" he asked as he stood in the doorway. I've thought of that as rude: his action and and his comment.  
  
"I wouldn't call it that," I managed to mumble. I hated being referred to a gang member. It's bad for reputation, you know?  
  
"Whatever." He shook his head. "I'm Yuki. Yuki Kitazawa. Come in," he instructed as he stepped aside. "I'm Eiri's boyfriend."  
  
'That's nice," I thought nonchalantly as I stepped into the apartment. Wait....  
  
B-boyfriend?!?  
  
!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review. And don't kill me, okay? ^-^u I couldn't help but bring him in here. Also, I've used Ryuichi's mysteriousness (is that a word?) to my ebil advantage. He really doesen't make sence, yaknow?  
  
If you want the pairings, here:  
  
Eiri/Shuichi  
  
Yuki/Eiri  
  
Yuki/??? (muwahaha)  
  
Tohma/Suguru  
  
Tatsuha/Ryuichi (sooner or later)  
  
And probably some K/Sakano.  
  
The first person in each pairing is either the seme and/or the dude hitting on the other dude, if that helps. Take guesses for who '???' is. Once again, don't hurt me.  
  
Thanks, and seeya! 


	2. Complete

> > Yo! I'm back! First, I'd like to thank my reviewers.  
  
I noticed all but one reviewer said something about Kitazawa. And that no one likes him very much. I don't HATE him, but when I see him and feel strong dislike. Wierd, but I just have ta not look, that's all. .   
  
And I'm afraid Kita's going to be a pretty cool happy-go-lucky. If happy-go-luckies can be cool. Oh well.
>> 
>> OOCness. I'm not sure I really like this chapter, but ah well.
>> 
>> Onward!!! n.n;;  
  
!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#  
  
Shuichi's POV   
  
"B-b-boyfriend?!" I voiced my mental outburst. More like yelled it, but you knew that alredy, didn't you?  
  
And look, he's just closed the door. I'm trapped in a room with gay man, and I really don't like him. There goes that luck again.  
  
He blinked at me, then laughed, "I believe that's what I said, yes." Then his eyes darkened for a second, "Why? Do I offend you?"  
  
"Nah-no!" I squeaked while shaking my head feverishly. "I just.. didn't think Eiri-san was.. gay, ya know?.."   
  
Instantly Kitazawa's eyes regained their quality.  
  
"Bisexual really," he said as he began walking towards me. "He believes I'm 100% homosexual, though."  
  
'Ah.. i-interesting..' I thought as I involuntarily took a step backwards for each one he took forward. " So.. what now?..."  
  
I soon found myself backed against the kitchen wall, with Kitazawa looming over me. Not a compromising position for a 'straight' guy, wouldn't you say?   
  
"Well," he whispered as he placed each hand on the side of me, blocking my escape. I could feel blood rush to my face as he bent to whisper in my ear, "Wouldn't you like to know what's going through my head?"   
  
I shriveled in relief when he pulled away with a funny grin. "But that would be cheating on Eiri, now wouldn't it? I'm not that kind of person. I'm quite proud of my loalty, so maybe some other time."   
  
I believe he could be a new heart attack inducer.  
  
--- Wondering what's up with Suguru/Tohma? Let's find out shall we? (NG Studios) ---  
  
Suguru's POV   
  
"Well, this is NG studios. Get used to it, you'll probably be seeing it alot."  
  
I looked up from staring at my feet long enough to glance at the building before sliding across the plush seat of the limo and out the spacious vehicle.  
  
It didn't take too long to get here; about a twenty minute drive maybe? It probably would have taken a shorter time had we not had to drop Tatsuha off at his house. He's a nice kid but, he insisted on asking questions about Mr.Ryuichi and was demanding answers.  
  
"Is he single?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Would he like me?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Will he come back?"  
  
"Who knows."  
  
That's kinda how it went. Tohma-sama, as I learned my savior's name was, said he's a monk. He must not be a very good one, plus he's my age!  
  
"NG?" I asked out of curiosity, playing with the initials in my mind to try and make something of it.   
  
Tohma-sama blinks twice at the large sign, then rubs the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
"I.. it's sort of silly. If there was a day I could belong to a band, I wanted it to be called 'Nittle Grasper', just to be unique. So when I took over I renamed it NG Studios. You're the first person I've told."  
  
I'm glad he turns his back towards me. for I'm probably a bright shade of pink right now. I don't know why; it's just I've never seen a more beautiful person before. More over, he's a guy. He's got this alluring factor to him I think. But I have absolutely no chance. For I'm just a scrawny, pathetic, dirty little kid. I'm sure he has a nice wife or girlfriend, or something.  
  
But do I actually want a chance? Is that what I'm telling myself?  
  
"I don't think it's silly," I mutter, but he's already walking away. I watch the back of the fluffy coat as I trot silently behind to keep up. He walks pretty fast.  
  
Into the air-conditioned elevator we go. I've never been in one before. Really. It is cool and really clean. We ride up two floors and then walk out to turn right down a hall, wich is just as clean as  
  
the elevator. Tohma-sama and I (A/N: Is that right? I'm horrible at that stuf. XD) take a few more bends, but I'm not paying attention to the direction because I'm busy counting the patterned tiles.  
  
In my stupor I slam into something: Tohma-sama's back.  
  
"S-sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry.." I continue reciting as the blonde man turned towards me with a smile. He pushed open the door in front of him, still facing me, and simply said "Welcome home."  
  
I shut up and turned to actually look inside the room, then let out a gasp.  
  
I walked in and found it was the most gorgeous place I've ever been in. It had a mahogany desk with papers stacked neatly on it, a leather couch, different plants, a large window, and two adjoining rooms.  
  
Everything went perfectly with the others, and like the halls and elevator, the walls were pure white.  
  
"You'll stay here temporarily with me until I can move you into my house. Okay?"  
  
I wonder...  
  
Could this building...  
  
.. be Heaven?  
  
--- Back to Eiri/Kita's place ---  
  
Eiri's POV   
  
I open the door with one hand, using the other to carry two grocery bags. I walk in and discard my shoes, while peering up to see Kitazawa sitting on the couch with the newspaper open in front of him, hiding my view of his face, and Shuichi  
  
sitting on a chair next to him, attempting to read along with him.  
  
"Welcome home, Eiri-chan," Kitazawa greeted me, and I nodded in reply, even though he couldn't see me. I noticed Shuichi glanced at me before turning away with a slight blush on his cheeks...  
  
"What did you do to him, Yuki?" I asked boredly, carring the bags to the kitchen. I saw him from the corner of my eye drop the paper momentarily to look at me.   
  
"I didn't do anything! I simply welcomed Shu-chan into our home!" He paused, then started calling off events, "Then I suggested he take a shower, he's filthy you know, but he got lost, but I don't believe  
  
you can do that, so I told him he was lying, and then he said how he has no other clothes which is kind of disgusting, but anyways I said he could borrow some of our clothes and then  
  
he got all flushed and red in the face and told me 'no that's perfectly alright' but I insisted, altough......"  
  
My roomate continued to ramble as I leaned against the counter. Stealing a glance at Shuichi, I saw he was still slightly red and held an expression that clearly read 'I'm right here you know!'  
  
"Yuki."  
  
"Yes, Eiri-chan?"  
  
"Shut up. You're scaring the kid."  
  
Once again the newspaper dropped, only he turned to Shuichi. "Sorry, kiddo."  
  
"Please," the pink-haired kid begged, "I'm technically an adult."  
  
"He's got a point," I put in, lighting the cigarette I just remembered I had. Again the paper dropped. He's getting annoying... -er.  
  
"Sorry, sir."  
  
"That makes me sound old!"  
  
Flip.  
  
"Sorry, mister."  
  
"Too proper.."  
  
Flip  
  
"Sorry, man."  
  
"No..."  
  
I sighed. Even though we've all just met Shuichi, it's like.. we're complete with him. Someone up there must like me, for at least those two are getting along (that or they're good actors). And of course, the boy is cute.  
  
I didn't say that. I swear didn't...  
  
I take a drag on my cigarette, and exhale slowly.   
  
What am I going to do?  
  
!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#  
  
Yaayyyy! Go major OOCness! Woot!  
  
But actually, Eiri isn't really OOC. The whole Kitazawa thing NEVER HAPPENED in this fic, so he isn't a stone-cold-hearted bastard. Yup.  
  
I've decided everything will play along similar to the series/manga, though more the anime. For example, sooner or later Shuichi will become   
  
genki master (he'll be happyhappy), Bad Luck shall form, etc. Ryuichi will come back too. Figure out where I'm going with this. ;)  
  
Time for reviewers' help. I dun't think zee title will fit zee story anymore. cough If you can think of a better one, let me know. I might use it.  
  
The 'flip' up there was Kita setting the newspaper down to answer Shu. Just ta let you know.  
  
Do I suck at humor? Or angst? I'm not sure. I seem to put humor into everything.  
  
Um, what else? Something off topic: Anyone know where I can download the Rocky Horror Picture Show? I saw it a long time ago, now a friend wants me to see it again.  
  
Remember, review please!!! ...  
  
I bet no one reads my author notes.


	3. At the Restaurant pt1

Hey peoples!  
  
Okay, let's talk. I know I always say this, but I'm VERY sorry for the update being sooo late. I've been inexcusably(sp?) lazy. I hate how I have all summer to get up to date, but I don't feel like writing till it's too late, and school's started up again. SO I've decided until the full days of school start up (Aug 23rd, the 19th&20th are half days .) I'm gonna work like crazy. Until I bleed.  
  
On other news, one reviewer said about the Shounen-ai. I've never written it before, so when I get there, it'll probably be poor. I'll get better though. ;p   
  
Also, Taby suggested the title "_What We're Missing_" which I think fits much better. I'll change it come the 5th August. So please make note.  
  
Okay. Onward!  
  
Ps. The song Shuichi sings is "Boundless Love" by To Destination. I can so see him getting into that song. ;D Skip past the japanese if you don't care.  
  
!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#  
  
Shuichi's POV   
  
I finally decided to take a shower. I needed to get out of there, to calm down. Eiri-san kindly pointed out where it was and explained how the taps worked, while Kitazawa snickered behind his hand. As if that would make it less offending.  
  
I quickly walked inside (it would be rude to run) and shut the door behind me, leaning against it to calm my breathing. What was wrong with me? There was no reason for my heart to be beating as quickly as it was.  
  
I was confused as to where the shower actually was, until I peeled back the sliding door. (A/N: I feel your pain dude. XD) I stepped in (after stripping down), sliding the door back again, and recalled what Eiri-san had said. Turning the colored knobs, I got the jet of water to be lukewarm. I stood there for a few seconds, just relaxing. It felt so good, much better then bathing in the rain.   
  
I picked up what I believed to be the body wash. Don't get me wrong, I can read, just... not very.. well. Grabbing a face rag sitting there, I began to wash my body. To clear my mind, I decided to sing. It started out as huming a little tune, when I began singing a song that was really popular where I had lived, so I had easily memorized the lyrics.  
  
_"Kinou made nani mo kanjinakatta ano shigusa ga   
  
kyou wa yake ni itoshikute mabushikute IRAIRA suru yo  
  
tomadoi nagara nagaseru kokoro sunao ni narenai   
  
kamushara ni naru jibun omou dake de mi no ke mo yodatsu yo  
  
(Boundless Love) kuzurete iku yumetachi   
  
hakanai genjitsu ni ichigo ichie no hana o  
  
(Boundless Love) kudaranai MEDHIA   
  
kyou mo GURUGURU to isogashiku naku mawatteru  
  
mune no shimetsukeru kyuukutsu na atsui omoi ga   
  
komiageru setsunai hodo totemo futsuu ja irarenai  
  
hateshinai ai motometsuzukete mo Love is Blind  
  
tada no guuzen yosoote yasashisa ni tsutsumarete mitai  
  
sayonara no tabi iya ni nara hodo shibonde iku   
  
tsukarekitta kao hodo waraeru mono wa nai ne  
  
(Boundless Love) kodoku na mainichi ni   
  
tasogareru jikan ga yake ni munashikute  
  
(Boundless Love) taikutsu na mainichi ni  
  
kokora hen de ikkai gurai Long Vacation kimetai  
  
dakishimetai kooru te no naka fureau you ni   
  
nani mo kamo sarakedasu yo The baby was a girl  
  
ima o sasaeru ookina nani ka ga ugokidasu yo  
  
tsumetai yoru o koete miru  
  
I don't want to live a gloomy life"   
  
_I paused after rinsing of the lather, then began my hair.  
  
_"mune o tsukenukeru kaze to tomo ni atsui omoi ga  
  
komiageru setsunai hodo totemo futsuu ja irarenai  
  
hateshinai ai motometsuzukete mo Love is blind  
  
tada no guuzen yosoote yasashisa ni tsutsumarete mitai..."  
  
_As I finished the song, I sighed from what it took out of me. But then----  
  
Someone clapped and whistled. I froze. Just now I realized the two silhouettes outside the screen-door.  
  
_/Shit./_  
  
I rinsed out the remaining shampoo and yanked the sliding door open just enough to peek my head though. Sure enough, Eiri-san and Kitazawa stood there. Kitazawa, being the one who had clapped and whistled, gave me a thumbs up, while Eiri-san smiled curiously at me. (A/N: Is that even an expression?)  
  
"W-what?" I stammered, and I could feel the blush on my cheeks as drops of water rolled down them. Eiri-san held up some clothes and began to explain:  
  
"I came in to bring you the clothes I got for you, when I heard you singing. I called him in," Eiri-san gestured to Kitazawa behind with his head, "And so we listened. I have to say you sung it well, that's a very fast and entergetic song."  
  
"And you pulled it off perfectly, _boyo_!" Kitazawa butt in. I quickly ducked back into the shower and turned off the now freezing water, then pulled back out to find a towel in my face.  
  
"Anyways, you should dry up and get dressed. We're going out tonight," Eiri-san explained as I took the towel from him with a soft 'thank you'. "Meet us by the front door when you're finished."  
  
Kitazawa snickered, "Remember how to get there?" He smiled nervously though as he met our glares. It was funny, actually.  
  
"C'mon," Eiri-san growled lightly, pulling a Kitazawa out by his arm.  
  
"But_ kooooiiiii_!"  
  
I watched the door slam close, wrapping the white towel around my waist. I felt a pang inside me,but wasn't sure why. Shaking it off, I stepped out the warm shower and walked to where Eiri-san had set down the clothes he wanted me to where.  
  
The clothes consisted of a roomy white blouse, black slacks, and a black jacket. I slipped then on, then used the towel to dry my hair, until there was not a drop of water left. It was much softer that way.  
  
I smiled, admiring myself in the mirror above the marble sink. All those times I've gazed at my reflection -- through a store window or a sloppy puddle -- I've never looked this _good_!  
  
Suddenly I remembered we had to leave, so I stumbled out the door.  
  
Waiting was Eiri-san dressed in a long-sleeved, blue shirt and khaki pants, and Kitazawa in a red polo with black pants. They saw me and headed out the door, so I followed behind.   
  
"Not to be rude, but. where **are** we going?" I asked nervously, falling into step with Eiri-san. Down the stairs...  
  
"A nice french restaurant downtown. Supposed to be really good," Eiri-san says with a glance. We reach his red car again; it's really nice, inside and out. I slide into the middle/back seat this time, Kitazawa in the front and Eiri-san in the driver's seat. It's silent as he starts up the car.  
  
As we drive down the streets, I watch out the window. The speed we're going gives me enough time to peer though the semi-darkness and into the many alleyways. People, young and old, are sprawled out in them, trying to take shelter in the darkness. I feel sorry for them, probably because I've mostly been in their situation. Only I'm sure my old life was better, compared to their's. In a big city like this, the conditions must be worse, and there are thugs and gangs here, while we didn't really have them back home.  
  
Scooting closer to the window I fold my hands and bow my head, praying for good fortune on their part.  
  
--- At Elysee Hikaru ---  
  
Opening the door, I scooted out into the now cold, night air. Silently I followed Eiri-san and Kitazawa again, up to the main desk, located outside the restaurant. Eiri-san signed us in, and a waitress led us inside. This place was very large, and looked really elegant..  
  
The inside was even more beautiful, though. The windows held a nice view of the city. The lights were dimed, candles lit upon white tablecloths.  
  
We were sat at a round table to fit 4 people, near a large window. I sat in the chair next to Eiri-san, while Kitazawa sat in a chair across from us. We were handed menus, and the the girl adresesed us:  
  
"Welcome to Elysee Hikaru. What will you have to drink tonight?"   
  
I skimmed the menu. What were the options..?  
  
"I'll--" Kitazawa started, but Eiri-san cut him off.  
  
"We'll all have tea, please." The waitress jotted it down, bowed, then walked off to fetch the tea.   
  
I was scared as Kitazawa glared at Eiri-san, a look that could kill. Almost like the first time I had met him. Eiri-san looked him equally in the eye.  
  
"You've got to stop," Eiri-san said with a sigh, "This is for your own good."  
  
!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#  
  
Bwahaha, I'm setting the stage for my little soap opera! XD  
  
I'll continue the whole resturant thingie next chappie. I can't think of anything else at the moment. =P  
  
This was going be put out at the end of July, but I kept getting sidetracked.   
  
Kitazawa calls Shuichi "boyo" meaning kid. Ha, blame Enzai. Xb  
  
Elysee Hikaru is a real french restaurant in Japan. Since I've never been there, I'm making up how they act. But the food will be real menu items (I did research, yay).  
  
Thanks Taby for the clothing ideas, and thanks again to all my lovely reviewers!!  
  
Oh, one more thing, I'm thinking of putting this mainly in Shu's POV, occasionally changing to Suguru's or Eiri's, or something. Also, is Shuichi's constant "Eiri-san"s annoying you?   
  
With these thoughts, I leave you! Peace, and please review! 


End file.
